Panelling components are used in vehicle production, in particular as plastic panels for vehicles such as motor vehicles. Panelling components of this kind are generally produced by a method such as injection moulding, as a sheet moulding compound (SMC) or by thermoforming, wherein all the plastic is generally coloured all the way through or a coating is applied subsequently. Since plastics generally have a higher thermal expansion coefficient than aluminium components, fillers must be employed when using such plastic panels to reduce thermal expansion and, in addition, larger joints must be provided for tolerance compensation.
When using pressing techniques to produce the panelling components, which also allow the formation of smaller radii and hence good design capability, thermosetting plastics that are difficult to recycle must be employed. When producing a component from one or more plies that are pressed together, it is also not possible to form a class-A surface since mould surfaces generally leave an impression on the component. It is also not possible to produce a class-A surface on a component produced via a pressing tool by sticking on a surface film.
With some production methods, such as thermoforming, freedom of design is limited since relatively small radii may not be reproduced owing to the large wall thicknesses required. Components with thinner walls, on the other hand, are mechanically unstable. Moreover, colours have to be applied to the surfaces via expensive coating processes.